


He'd be Right

by MoLeG98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Feelings needa keep themsleves in check tbh, Fluff, For a Friend, Gen, Johnny Seo (NCT), Johnny Suh (NCT), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mentions of Ouran high school host club, mentions of selena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoLeG98/pseuds/MoLeG98
Summary: Just a small one-shot about Johnny and the reader out at the mall. Some fluff and feelings are involved.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 13





	He'd be Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first peice of writing I've ever written to completion, and I like how it turned out. Any comments or feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading and Enjoy! ♡

The walkway of the outdoor mall was teeming with people. It's noon on a Friday so it's mostly students from the local university, people on their lunch breaks, or people catching up with each other after the long week. I failed to hold back a yawn that my friend didn't notice because he was looking at the Urban Outfitters storefront. 

"You know I might've missed my calling as an e-boy." 

I turned to him incredulously, "You're joking right? Clearly you've forgotten your look during "Cherry Bomb" promotions." 

He heaves a haughty sigh while proudly sticking out his chest, "You're right! Man---I was ahead of my time." 

I rolled my eyes as my chest swelled with endearment. I was fully aware he was feigning arrogance because Johnny was a confident guy, but he always kept himslef in check. It was one of the many things I liked about him. He chuckled has he looked at me, "Don't think I didn't hear you yawn. I promised to buy you a coffee since you said you had trouble sleeping last night, and I am a man of my word." 

I stared at Johnny and really took in what he was wearing. He was wearing my black Selena Queen of Cumbia hoodie that I bought recently; "Sharing is caring" he claimed as he ran from my closet ,hoodie in hand, to slip it over his shirt before I could protest. The classic white-black Adidas joggers that adorned his hips matched the hoodie seamlessly, and he topped it off with a pair of all black Adidas sneakers. Even when he was dressed so casually he made it look effortless. Which in essence perfectly captured Johnny as a person. I hadn't realized I had been staring for so long until Johnny bent down to be eye level with me and winked. My face immediately started to feel warm from embarrassment that I'd been caught checking him out. He laughed out loud and said, "Let's find you some coffee so you can start to function properly."

I was grateful he didn't acknowledge that I had been staring out loud. Hell, knowing Johnny he'd probably make some tease about me falling for him in the style of Tamaki Suoh if he did. I'd just about die if he did because he'd be right.


End file.
